


The (totally random) One Where They're Pokemon Trainers

by anamatics



Category: Pokemon, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, totally random crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's up in the Warehouse.  Claudia hopes to god that they're just training on the Warehouse floor, because if it's something more sinister, they could have another infestation and the Joltiks had been a pain in the ass to get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most hilarious thing ever from tumblr. Jaime Murray was on this terrible show called 'The Finder' and they had her dressed up in this ~~really hot~~ totally redic get up that basically made her look like a gym leader from pokemon. And thus, this came to be.

The Warehouse’s computer warning system beeped ominously. And repeatedly, Claudia thought darkly. It was not to the point were Mrs. Frederic’s voice came on line, but close enough that Claudia was starting to get worried. “Come on, Dvorak,” she said to the small green and yellow pokemon beside her. Dvorak was an Electrike, around level thirty or so, Claudia had given him an everstone when he was just out of his egg and away the breeder and had no intention of ever allowing him to evolve. Manectrics were, in general, rather uncontrollable and bad tempered pets, and Claudia had no need for one of those to be running around the Warehouse.

Dvorak followed Claudia dutifully down through the stacks, past the screaming pictures and cameras that did more than steal your soul. She was looking for the source of the disturbance, hoping that Trailer, Artie’s Herdier, would turn up sooner rather than later, to provide some extra back up.  Sometimes, if you weren't careful, you encountered _things_ in the Warehouse that required more than Claudia's team of pokemon to deal with.

She was pretty sure she knew what she was going to encounter when she found the source of the disturbance. There were two possibilities, actually. Things were never really that cut and dry at the Warehouse.

The first was that somebody was using the Warehouse floor as a training ground. Pete and Steve sometimes did that. Or Pete and Myka. They would go to the wide open space by the ruined and burnt-out shells of some ruined tanks from World War Two and duke it out. Myka always won, she had this mad crazy battle strategy that involved defense and status moves. Plus she favored grass-type pokemon that were fast and hell and generally unfair.

(And, although she wouldn’t admit it, Claudia knew that both Myka and H.G. totally E.V. trained their pokemon just to be extra annoying.  There was _no way_ a pokemon raised normally would be that fucking difficult to knock out.)

The other option was far more sinister, a rogue pokemon or artifact in the Warehouse. Dvorak followed her closely, whining low as he skirted around a rusty bicycle, his tail sparking dangerously.

Claudia hoped they didn’t have another infestation. Joltik, while completely adorable, where about as helpful as black flies when it came to mucking up the Warehouse’s inner wiring.  They'd eaten half of the wiring that Tesla and Edison had installed in the place and Claudia had spent the better part of two months upside down hanging from the ceiling replacing it.  She frowned and stared down towards Beta Quadrant. No, it wasn’t coming from there.

A washing machine gurgled ominously just to her right and Claudia pulled a second pokeball off of her belt and let it expand to full size in her palm. “Gunna need some back up,” she muttered, watching as her Growlithe (what, she liked _dogs_ , alright?) appeared and bounded forward to lick her fingers happily. “Blaze,” Claudia said seriously. “Something’s up.”

Her Farnsworth rang and she tucked Blaze’s pokeball back into her belt and pulled it out of her back pocket. She opened it, wondering who could be calling her.

Myka’s face was pressed close to the screen and she was speaking in a low whisper, “Claud?’” she said quietly, her voice barely audible over the feedback on the Farnsworth. “Do we have any um… lawnmower artifacts?”

There were a few that Claudia could think of off the top of her head but nothing that would make Myka look so nervous.  Regardless, Myka's knowledge of the Warehouse's inventory rivaled Artie's, Claudia's wasn't that good.  Something else was up. “A few, why?”

“I think one’s following Helena and I,” Myka whispered, slowly moving the Farnsworth to show Charlie, H.G.’s Wobbuffet and H.G. herself peering around an aisle near the Dark Vault looking nervous. In the background, Claudia could hear an ominous rumbling.

“There’s a disturbance on the floor somewhere, I thought you guys might be battling,” Claudia’s brow narrowed as the washer next to her sloshed threateningly again. Blaze barked a breath of fire at it, and then it changed, shifting to something orange and then neon blue before Claudia found herself fact to face with … _was that a pokemon_?

“I’ll call you back, Myka,” Claudia said, closing the Farnsworth with a snap and shoving it back into her pants. Her pokedex was back on her desk in the office, no use to her here.

 _Shit shit shit shit._

 

“Raaaaa,” the little orange pokemon said, and charged forward, electricity crackling around it. Claudia dropped and rolled to one side, Dvorak covering her as she shouted for Blaze to use a (controlled) Flame Wheel. Blaze did so and soon the creature was trapped in a vortex of flame.

“I wonder what it is,” Claudia muttered, getting to her feet and reaching for the spare pokeball she always carried on her belt. She tossed it into the inferno and soon the flames dissipated into nothingness and just the ball remained. It sparked once more before Claudia leaned down to pick it up.

“Gottcha,” she said triumphantly, turning and heading back to the office. She was pretty sure she knew what they were dealing with now.

“ _Rotom, electric ghost pokemon._ ” Her pokedex confirmed in clipped tones as Claudia scanned her newly acquired ball, “ _Annoyance pokemon, likes to cause trouble and eat electrical cording._ ”

Sounded like Claudia’s kind of creature, except when it was probably eating through the century old wiring that kept the Warehouse running.   Again.  Claudia _hated_ replacing wiring.

Trailer came bounding into the room, followed by Steve’s Sandshrew Betty and Pete’s Mankey (who didn’t have a name because Pete just called his entire team 'Buster'). He barked excitedly and Pete’s Mankey moved to punch him before Pete came into the room, sparking pokeball in his hand. “I think,” he announced with far too much grandiose, “That we have a Rotom infestation.”

Claudia burried her head in her hands. “Not again,” she sighed. The Joltiks had been a pain in the ass to get rid of. She'd kept one though, named him Tesla, and had started to work with him.  He was actually a pretty decent pokemon, as far as those things were concerned.

“Mine looked like a fan, what did yours look like,” Pete continued as Steve came into the room, a great ball and two regular pokeballs in his hands.

Steve set them down on Artie’s desk and ticked off on his fingers, “Two stoves and a washing machine.”

“Mine was a washing machine too,” Claudia laughed, raising her hand to high five him, “‘Sup washing machine bro!”

Steve slapped her hand and they both grinned at each other.

Claudia’s Farnsworth began to ring again and she flipped it open to see Myka, now accompanied by the fucking monstrosity that was her Venusaur (and Claudia thought she could make out Joyce, Myka’s whimsicott just behind them). “Hi,” she said, as Myka ducked low, dodging a bolt of lightning. “I see you’ve encountered a Rotom.”

Myka ducked again and said curtly, “Yes, I have. Neither of us have any pokeballs and I really don’t want to K.O. it, so uh… requesting back up?” She shouted for her whimisicott to use another round of Cotton Guard.

Claudia raised an eyebrow at Steve, who shrugged, “On our way, Myka.” she said with a smart salute.

“Thanks Claudia,” Myka grinned as H.G. shouted something in the background that sounded a lot like ‘Blast,’ but even H.G. wasn’t that adorably dated. “You’re the best."

As they hurried down into the Warehouse again and into the stacks, Claudia sang quietly to herself, “To beat all the rest, yeah, that’s my cause.”

One day, when there were no artifacts to be found, she’d finally take the time to challenge some gyms and actually get some badges under her belt. She could go all the way. To catch them was the real challenge, but Claudia knew her cause truly was to train them.

“Claudia!” Pete shouted and they threw themselves into battle once again. Such was life for a Warehouse agent.


	2. Show No Weakness  (Or that one time they went down a well and H.G. caught a Spiritomb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave well-enough alone.

In the Secret Service, there were expected types. Ex-military, cops, young politicians who needed something impressive on their resume before moving on to seek office. They were expected to train certain types of pokemon that were considered by the government to be 'advantageous'. Fire and fighting types were preferred, maybe dark type if you were high enough on the totem pole. Dickenson, for instance, had had an awesome Honchcrow named Charlie. 

So when Myka showed up on her first day at the academy with a masters in literature and a balanced team of grass and electric type pokemon, she'd gotten some looks. Even more when she'd wiped the floor with the rest of her year mates. Pokemon battling was a way to test one's skill with strategy, and with compassion. Pokemon, more so than human partners, were allies and friends. It was hard to think of a place where there was not that added level of protection. A gun, strong combat skills, and a reliable pokemon team were all that you really needed to at least have a deserved place in law enforcement. 

Anything after that was gravy, and Myka Bering, the young cadets at the academy quickly learned, had it in spades. 

They'd respected her and her background in books after that. 

When Myka had started at the Warehouse, she'd gone out and caught a Pikachu, because she was, after all, a purist. She'd thought about a Lumineon or a Tynamo, and had seriously considered a Shinx from a breeder that also specialized in Mareep; but none really fit. 

She was doomed, Pete joked, to always be a grass-type specialist. 

She'd rolled her eyes at him and had told him to pay attention to the briefing that Artie was giving them. Because that was actually important, unlike the playful banter he was currently engaging in.

Their work had become complicated when they'd discovered that sometimes artifacts behaved like pokemon and sometimes pokemon behaved like artifacts. "What are we looking at this time?" Steve asked, flipping through the pictures of an abandoned well in Washington State that they were apparently headed for. 

The briefing had said that strange things had been happening around it and while there was some mythology around the well, not much was really known about where it had come from. It had always been there, according to local legend. 

Artie rubbed the back of his head and sat back in his chair, surveying his team. "I honestly have no idea. I am leaning towards an artifact, as the level of general disturbance in the area is far too much for any one pokemon to cause."

Myka glanced across the table at Pete, who raised an eyebrow. She didn't buy that for a second. Pokemon were fully capable of creating this much chaos. She remembered the last time they'd upset a hive of Ghastly. That had not been pretty. 

(Who knew that Ghastly were so good at impersonating dead loved ones? Helena had been nearly catatonic by the time they'd gotten out of there.)

Artie made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go, you have a plane in a few hours."

"What, you don't want to take Tropius?" Pete looked almost dejected this his lone grass type pokemon would not be used in this adventure. 

Claudia rolled her eyes, "Just because you can have a giant flying dinosaur pokemon doesn't mean you should make it fly you half-way across the country, Pete."

Pete just laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. "Want me to be on the lookout for anything in particular?"

Myka smiled at the pair of them, thinking that Pete was a fantastic big brother for Claudia when Joshua wasn't around. She covered her smile with her hand when Claudia told Pete very seriously to beware of sparkly vampires.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Helena whispered, her hand brushing against Myka's arm.

"No..." Myka trailed off, thinking of how so many modern-day books had butchered the written word that Helena so loved. "I don't think you would..."

\--

They were beginning to think that the town was haunted. Maybe a poltergeist, Pete had suggested with a wry grin. Steve had shut that theory down pretty quickly when they discovered that five people were already in the hospital. The sense of death and of doom was creeping in around them, settling onto their skin in a fine line of goose-flesh. 

Myka shivered, settling back in the uncomfortable hotel-room chair and shifting. There wasn't a place in this tiny, stifling room that allowed her the mental peace that she needed to think critically about the case at hand. She was too distracted by visions of might-bes and futures that had no chance of coming to fruition. They were all so afraid that this would be like the hive of Ghastly, or the unspoken instance deep within Warehouse 2 that they most certainly never spoke of. 

"This place is unsettling," she muttered, flipping her case file open across her knees and putting her brain back towards the case.

After some debate it was decided that Myka and Helena should do the interviews with the victims that were not heavily sedated to ward off nightmares. Myka suspected and a few quick tests confirmed that a pokemon had used 'dream eater' on them, and was sustaining itself off of the power of their nightmares. A hellish experience, according to the doctors and pokemon experts on staff at the hospital. Unless the pokemon causing the nightmares was knocked out, there was very little that could be done for the individuals already affected by the curse.

"Guess it is a pokemon, after all," Helena commented as Myka drove them towards the site of the well with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. 

Pete and Steve were waiting for them, rope and caving gear in hand. "I got three lines just in case," Pete said, holding up the their lines. "I figured that I'd go down first and see if there's water at the base."

Myka nodded and helped him to tie the ropes around his harness. "Be careful," she warned as Steve filled them in on what they'd discovered upon going to the town's library. There used to be a tower on the site of the well, and the well had once been the basement of it. They had once burried the dead in such a place, he added with a nervous smile. Myka could see his hand twitching, grabbing at the pokeball at his bet. 

"I'm going to use my Hitmonchan to help lower Pete down," Steve explained as Helena casts a worried glance down the well as Pete sat confidently on the edge of the hole that lead down into the dark. 

"Can't be that far," he joked. 

Steve and his pokemon make short work of lowering Pete into the darkness. Myka watched as the light from his head lamp grew smaller and smaller as he descended. 

"Wow," Pete shouted up when he finally hit the bottom. "There's a whole room down here!"

Helena offered to go next and Myka bit her lip worriedly as Helena kissed her cheek and promised that no ill would befall her from going spelunking like this. She - Myka knew that Helena couldn't resist - pointed out that she's been doing this since long before Myka was born, and with far less sophisticated equipment. 

Myka just shook her head and wished that her Venusaur could be the one to lower Helena with vine whip. At least then Helena would have some protection form the inevitable swarm of Zubats that they were sure to encounter down there.

She went down next and Steve offered to stand guard in case the pokemon they're after actually wasn't home when they find it's nest. She supposed that it's actually a damn awesome idea and just sort of rolls with it as he lowered her down into the dark. 

She let her Pikachu - Wordsworth - out of his pokeball and he was perched on her shoulder with his cheeks sparking to illuminate their descent. Myka smiled at him, "Kinda fun, eh?"

Her pokemon didn't respond, his eyes were flicking from one side of the cavern to the other, concern clearly showing despite his non-human face. 

"I wonder what..." Pete bent down and picked up an old, triangular shaped rock off the ground, "this is."

Myka gasped as Helena took a step forward, her eyes wide with fear. "Don't!" she shouted, but it was too late. The pokemon was awake.

She'd only ever heard tell of Spiritombs once before, a ghost-dark type pokemon with no true weakness, but as she watched Helena enter battle with the creature, Myka knew that Helena had expected this. She had a battle strategy all planned out to counter the pokemon's ability to drain energy, and Charles, her Wobuffet, was holding up admirably. 

It took five ultraballs to catch the damn thing, but Helena had the most triumphant smile on her face when the ball finally stopped twitching.

"No fair!" Pete groaned. "I want a cool ghost type!"

"He's dark too," Helena commented dryly, bending to pick up her newly acquired Spiritomb.


End file.
